The Time Jasper Was Right
by FunkyMushroom
Summary: What would happen if a random french guy with a dark secret appeared out of nowhere and tampered with the gang's foundation? Especially if the only one who notices is Jasper? Slash Henry/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, this is my first story so...yeah :) I love Unnatural History with all my heart and I finally manned up enough to actually post a story. Before reading I would like to address that this might be Henry/Jasper story and a chapter story. And after reading so, so many fan fictions i always saw this warning; I DON"T OWN UNNATURAL HISTORY OR IT"S CHARACTERS. Enjoy~ Oh! and sorry for any errors, i am just a kid people :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Jasp, can I borrow some of your clothes tomorrow?" Henry was lying on his usual hammock and staring blankly at the ceiling of his cousin's room. Sitting across the room was Jasper who typing up a report for school.<p>

"What? Henry I thought you hated wearing my clothes. Why would you want to borrow my clothes-" Jasper stopped typing immediately. Then a creepy grin appeared on his face, "Henry are you going on a date? Is that why you want to wear half descent clothes?"

"Jasper," Henry sighed. He sat up straight to turn to the direction of his clueless cousin, "you always jump to conclusions too fast. Besides if I really was going on a date with a girl I would dress as my normal self to give her an idea who I am." Jasper frowned and made that teeth-sucking sound.

"Oh that's boring," Jasper said as he closed down his computer and flopped on his bed. "But why would you need to borrow my clothes for tomorrow?"

"Well…uhhh… it's just that I have to, umm, I thought I should embrace the way normal teenage boys dress in America, you know," Henry lied. He awkwardly laid back on his hammock. Jasper was no fool; he knew something was up with his cousin.

"Oh… that's good, well, good night," Jasper rolled over on his side in the opposite direction of henry, not facing him. _Not going to tell me, huh? What's so important you have to keep a secret? Fine, if that is the way it has to be then I'll find out myself._ Jasper fell asleep after thinking so hard about henry's odd behavior.

"Hey Jasper, wake up!" Henry shook his cousin awake.

"Henry go away, your ruining my Saturday morning," Jasper whined half asleep. He dug deeper into his covers.

"Jasper, you promised me last night that you would let me borrow your clothes," he tugged at the covers that were concealing his cousin.

"Henry, just go in my closet and try to find something," Jasper grumbled under the bed sheets. After hearing all different sounds of clangs, and occasionally the thuds of clothes dropping, there came a loud bang, which indicated the bedroom door shutting. Jasper immediately rose from his bed. Now was his chance to find out whatever Henry was doing today.

Jasper had rummage in his closet for about a good five minutes before pulling out a black coat. Today he was going be Sherlock Holmes instead of Henry. Then after freshening up, he raced out down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring his father in the process.

After turning around the corner at the end of the street, he saw Henry leisurely walking on the sidewalk.

"Man, what an odd sight to see, the jungle boy actually looks like he is fitting nicely into society," Jasper said thinking aloud. Then as he was gaining speed on Henry, the jungle boy immediately stopped right in his tracks. As he turned around jasper plunged into the bushes that were nearby. Henry slowly observed his surroundings but he only found the sidewalk empty before him. Shrugging it off he turned back around and continued his leisurely stroll.

"Woe that was close. Darn Henry and his freakishly strong monkey boy hearing, he almost caught me. I have to be more stealthy." Jasper waited until the cost was clear, making sure he would not look like a weirdo coming out of the bushes to any passing by stranger. Then he returned to following Henry.

After about a mile, they came to a little coffee shop in an outside shopping mall. Out of breath, Jasper sat down on a bench on the other side of the street.

"Okay Henry, why would you go into a coffee shop? You think coffee is disgusting," Jasper said under his breath. He twisted his body to face the little shop, and thanked the lord that its wall was made entirely out of glass. Then he saw henry sit at the table next to the window, biting into a bagel, almost finishing it on the first bite.

"Oh god Henry, seriously how can you not be embarrassed by eating like a wild pig in public? I even feel a little bit embarrassed and I'm all the way across the street," Jasper said sinking deeper in the bench. Then he quickly sat back up as he saw two figures taking a seat next to his cousin.

Getting a better look, he saw a woman sitting in the chair across the table Henry occupied. "Hold up, is that…" squinting in disbelief, Jasper croaked, "Maggie? But who is the other person that they're with?

Shifting his gaze back to his cousin, he saw Henry light up like a Christmas tree. Then the he and Maggie exchanged a few words and a few hand gestures.

"Man how I wish I was in one of my comic books. If I was, I could use the power of reading minds or at least have henrys super dog hearing."

Then the other person spoke for the first time and shook hands with Henry. Sitting in the middle of the two was a boy. He looked as if he was Jasper's age. He had on a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Jasper very well new the look the boy had, the popular bad boy look so many teenage boys like, himself, had tried to pull off.

"Poser alert, poser alert, I think someone robbed Justin Beiber's closet," Jasper joked, trying to hide the fact that he had once tried that same look the summer before Henry arrived.

Then the three all got up and walked out of the shop, making their way towards Jasper, across the street. Hurriedly, Jasper stopped a pudgy elderly woman who was taking her little Chihuahua for a walk and crouched down behind her. After Henry and the others turned the corner at the end of the street, Jasper ran after them and apologized for using the innocent elderly women as a shield.

He found a good hiding spot behind a teenage couple walking into the nearby park, which Maggie and the boys had just entered. "God, what is this national exclude Jasper day? Why would they not invite me to their little get together…! Oh no, are they trying to replace me…?" Stepping out of his hiding place, he ran full speed and caught up with Henry, Maggie, and the stranger. Standing in front of them, they stopped in their tracks.

"Oh hey Jasper," Henry said flashing his stupid cheery smile he always wore, "what brings you here?"

"What do you think I'm doing? How can guys just go off and exclude me so easily. And here I thought I was the glue that held together our friendship…" Jasper said half pouting and half hurt.

"Oh, Jasper, come on stop being a baby," Maggie began to cut in, "look the only reason we did this is because my friend Claude is going to be transferred to our school on Monday and he needs to at least have a couple friends so he won't be lonely on his first day."

"But still that—," Jasper interrupted, still furious.

"I wasn't finished explaining, Claude came all the way from France so he's new to America. And since Henry was also new once, I thought he would be the best person to help Claude cope with his new surroundings, which Henry happily agreed to do. Therefore, Claude will be spending a little more time with Henry, so I thought it would be best if he got to know Henry to help break the awkwardness between them. There, now you may ask questions," Maggie said wearing a tedious expression. They all stared at each other, except Henry who was in an uncomfortable stance. All he was thinking was getting out Jasper's tight clothing.

"Nice to meet you," said Claude, breaking the tension in the air. He extended a long arm in Jasper's direction.

Jasper, dumbfound and a little embarrassed by acting like a total selfish prick, shook his hand with Claude's, "Yeah nice to meet you."

"Well now that's been solved, let's continue our walk," Henry said continuing ahead. They all followed the peacemaker and began talking about Smithson High School and the dreaded Julian Morneau.

All except Jasper. There was something off about that Claude kid; he could feel it in the pit of his gut. However, he just shrugged it off and began to bring up the time Henry had reassembled an atomic bomb from scratch. If Henry, who always had his guard on, approved of Claude than there was nothing for Jasper to worry about.

* * *

><p>Gotta say tried my best to stick to how the characters are actually portrayed and to be funny...? Maybe next chapter there will be HenryJasper, you know fluffy stuff nothing serious, and i am definitely going to make jasper jealous. How you ask? Well of course by using the the sexy french guy Claude... tee hee. Also i will try to actually put a story behind this...story, like actually have some unnatural history in it. Sorry for making this chapter short and boring by just introducing everyone. Hope you read possible future chapters...


	2. This can't be happening

"Oh shit, I'm late," Jasper huffed, running full speed down the lengthy hallway.

Today was the day where the dance committee's first meeting took place. Of course, Jasper was roped in to this mess with the help of Maggie; little miss perfect who just has to volunteer for everything. Now he would have to give up an hour of his time every day after school, sitting through the agonizing boredom, while listen to girls fight over dumb romantic junk.

The teenage boy dove into a room full of chattering girls, managing to be only five minutes late. Catching his breath, he found the corner of the room where all the guys were huddled up at, the only safe place in the suffocating estrogen packed room. He greeted Henry and Claude, the other goons who were also monopolized by Maggie.

"Hey Jasper," said a voice with a hint of a French accent. Claude glistened a smile, breaking away from his seemingly interesting conversation with his cousin.

"Hey cous'," Henry said looking up with a dumb smile plastered to his face.

"Hey guys," Jasper responded pulling up a chair, joining the boy heard. "Man, don't you hate this; Maggie didn't even ask us if we wanted to help out with this stupid dance committee."

"Actually, I kind of like it, we are pretty lucky to be in a room full of beautiful girls," chuckled the French transfer student.

Jasper rolled his eyes, _'Yeah well I rather just look at them on the internet, at home.'_ "Well anyway, what were you guys talking about before I intruded on your conversation?"

"Oh we were just talking about Claude's mini adventure back in France. He described how he saved a bunch of workers from a burning building," Henry explained.

"But here's something funny, when I came out of building, I was butt-naked," Claude gave a loud snort followed by long hysterical chains of laughter shared between the him and Henry.

Finding nothing funny about a near-death experience, Jasper just forged a smile.

Then his eye caught something bizarre. Claude's hand was… placed on Henry's thigh.

_His inner thigh…_

_Why was his hand there of all places? This couldn't possibly be… No… Maybe he just didn't notice... _

'_Your over thinking this...'_

As the hand slid off, Jasper couldn't help but blush.

Claude continued, fully recover from laughing his brains out, "but on a serious note, the workers were all saved."

"Oh, you must have been praised, saving all those lives," Jasper stated, in an annoyed pitched voice.

"No I wanted to remain anonymous."

'_What? You save people, risking your life like that, and take no reward? You must be lying…'_

"Okay everyone, listen up, if there are any ideas that would like to be heard, now is the time to speak up," called a voice from behind the boys.

Jasper turned around to find all the girls seating in a circle, Maggie in the middle running the discussion.

"I have one."

Jasper whipped his head around to direct his attention to Claude, as he got up and greeted Maggie and all the others girls, the girls drooling over the suave french male.

"I think we should do something that involves romantic themes from all over the world, since this a dance and the fact that Smithson high is very diverse."

"What a great idea!" Maggie and the rest of the girls exclaimed. Then Claude proceeded on discussing out his plan.

"Can you believe this guy, I mean just as he gets here, he instantly popular with everyone he speaks too, he even gets every girl's attention," Jasper said turning around to face his cousin.

"Well you know maybe he just has this magnetic charm about him," Henry said a philosophical voice, his attention still focused on Claude.

'_That was weird… I mean I wouldn't talk about another guy like that. Any other guy would of said, "oh well, you know, he knows how to handle girls,' or 'yeah I know it annoys me too.'_

'_Well I knew henry was always weird, but this was a different weird…' _

…

Jasper slammed open his bedroom door and went on to go straight to the computer dumping his stuff on the floor. Henry trampling behind laid down his stuff on his hammock and sat on Jasper's bed.

After a few moments of silence, Henry spoke up. "Hey Jasper, you don't really like Claude very much do you?"

"W-what, pfft, of course I do. As you said yourself 'he just has this magnetic charm about him'." He lied.

"Come on Jasper, I know you well enough to tell when you're lying. So, why don't you like him?"

"Well first of all I think he is a pompous jerk," Jasper mumbled.

"Really? I think he is nice," Henry said thoughtfully.

"That's just what he wants you to think. Besides, I have this feeling about him, you know what I mean, like he's hiding something or lying? And he is also weird…" Jasper stopped as he remembered the situation with the hand and start to feel his face heat up. Then he got up to go to the bedroom door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Geez, do I really have to tell you? If you must know I am going to go get a shower," Jasper said entering into the hallway slamming the door, leaving his cousin in his room.

_'Why do I have to be such a jerk to him? I mean all he did was ask a question. But I been colder to him lately, well since the trouble maker, Claude_, _came and disrupted my life.'_

Jasper made his way to the bathroom and started to strip down. He turn on the shower's water head and felt the scorching water hit his bare skin. Splashing water on his face, he rubbed his temples.

'_Why do I even let that guy get to me? What so important about him that makes me want to curse him out all the time.'_

Then his memory replayed in his head. Claude's hand rubbing against Henry's thigh, so close to his… _region. _In fact, just only an inch apart. Jasper rubbed his face with water, trying to get that image out of his head.

'_What am I doing… ?'_

…

After getting out of the shower, Jasper approached the bedroom door, which separated him from his cousin. Just as he approached the door he heard heavy breathing escaping from his room.

"Ah..ngh…"

'_Was henry…? No way, henry doesn't… well he is a guy, but… not henry, at least not in my bedroom… I never knew Henry could make such erotic noises.'_

"_AH!...,"_ this sound emanating from Jasper room, followed by low grunts.

'_Holy shit, he really is…?'_

Jasper leaned closer to the door placing his ear on the wooden surface. His whole being curious. Even his lower abdominal region was curious as well. Jasper stepped away from the door after feeling a pounding sensation and looked down in disbelief.

'_Am I getting h-hard? But why? Just from hearing henry jerk off? No, this can't be happening… I mean I don't like him… I don't float that way!'_

Jasper, still in shock, opened the door and rushed inside. He found his cousin on the floor…

"Oh, hey jasper," Henry smiled, upside-down in one of his peculiar meditation positions," I thought I might as well meditate while you were gone, you know, because you always distracted by me when I do this."

Jasper blushed intensely, his face a shade of deep crimson. Just standing there in nothing but a towel and… erect.

'_What?'_


	3. What the bleep was that!

Well, hello random citizens.** I hope that you like this chapter...** I was quite upset with the last one. O. O it moved too quickly and so many mistakes! This chapter will probably have the same problems but i hope you can bare with me :)

* * *

><p>Henry untangled from the series of knots that his body was in and stood up.<p>

"_What?" _

Jasper's heart began throbbing violently as his cousin started to walk over to his bed. He, frozen with fear, began to pant heavily from the sudden loss of air. Cold sweat flowed down his neck, nearly pouring off his body, all the while his body full of heat, almost to the point of boiling. He started losing his footing from the nausea that was building up in his stomach.

"_What's going on? Why did I get aroused by Henry of all people! This can't be… no…Why?"_ Hundreds of questions floated through his mind only in a matter of seconds, giving him a migraine. The room began swaying.

Henry plopped down on Jasper's bed, and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. "So… I was wondering...," he began to question.

Jasper shifted his gaze from the floor to his cousin, who was propped up by his arms, looking at the anxious teen that was standing in the middle of the room. Jasper gripped at his towel and tried gulping down whatever salvia he had to get rid of his dry throat.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want, you can come and hang out with me and Claude. We are going to the new exhibit that just came out in the Museum. It's supposed to be a tribute to Napoleon Bonaparte. I thought that since Claude and you aren't getting along, this might be a chance for you to learn more about each other."

As Jasper tried to utter out a word to disagree, but he could only let a heavy gust of air escape his mouth.

Henry continued, "I know that you'll disagree but hear me out for a second…," He then trailed off, as he caught sight off Jasper's face, noticing how pale it was. Henry sat up staring at Jasper, his mood converting to a worried one. "Are you ok? Your face is completely white."

Jasper's eyes popped completely open, as he comprehended his cousin's words.

"_What if he finds out that I became aroused by his seemingly erotic sounds? I-I'll be screwed."_

Henry departed from the bed and walked closer to his woozy cousin. Jasper's face grew flushed as he noticed his cousin getting closer, closer to finding out his secret he had grown (literally). As Henry pick up an arm to touch his cousin's forehead, Jasper twisted his body around the second before Henry could even lay a finger on him, letting his bare back face his cousin.

"I-I'm fine s-seriously," Jasper sputtered, clearly revealing his nervousness.

Henry not satisfied by the response that of facing his cousin's back, he persisted on saying, "Jasper, I can tell you're not telling the truth."

"_What to do, what to do? How in the world did I even get into this mess? I don't find him the least bit attractive… Well, his smile is pretty charming… But, now's not time to be thinking of that! I need to get out of here…" _ Jaspers eyes then shot in the direction of the door, _"Well I'll just say I don't feel good, then I don't have to stand here in this awkward position and I don't have to go with Henry and Claude to that stupid exhibit. Perfect!"_

Disrupted out his thoughts, Jasper felt a gentle warm hand appear on his shoulder. This sent shivers down his spine, quaking his whole being making him lose his train of thought. The only thing he could possibly think of was how insane it was that that one touch could burn through his skin, making it so hot.

"Jasper, your pulse is so rapid," Henry said, sliding his hand down to Jasper's wrist.

Now Jasper was breathing harder, making it seem like he would to have a panic attack. His face burning a deep burgundy red blush. His mind blank, he yelled, "I-I-I-I… Need to take a dump!"

With that, Henry speedily released his embarrassed cousin's wrist and grew a mini-blush himself, "Oh…"

Without a second to waste, Jasper flung himself out of his room and into the hallway, losing his towel in the process.

He stood there, butt-naked, in the hall hot and bothered. He slumped along the hallway's wall, hitting his head against the plastered barrier that divided his cousin and him.

"_That was so embarrassing!_ _I'm more embarrassed than the time I fell of stage at an award ceremony!"_

Jasper then kept on walking to the family's bathroom down the hall, hitting himself in the head. As he reached the doorframe that leaded into the bathroom, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked down.

In sudden realization, he gasped and almost tumbled over, "I've been naked the whole time!" Covering his mouth he muffled, "…I was so curious to see what Henry was doing I forgot I was still in a towel! That means… Henry saw my naked body! I don't even look at myself in front of the mirror when I'm naked!"

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Jasper yelled making his way down the stairs, down to the first floor, and across the opened hallway to the front door after hearing the doorbell ring for the third time. He opened the door to be met face to face with Claude and Maggie. His smile wiped away and was replaced with his head titled to the side with annoyance. "Can I help you?" He said sarcastically, still blocking his guests from entering the abode.<p>

"It's nice to see you too, Jasper," Maggie said shooting a glare at him and mimicking his annoyed reaction.

"Hey Jasper," Claude beamed a smile, making Jasper force a smile in return.

He stepped to the side holding the door open, letting Maggie and Claude enter from the chilly outside. He closed the door and followed his visitors into his living room. "So you guys psyched to go to the museum exhibit?" He said sarcastically.

Maggie elbowed him, irritated, and then sat down on the couch next to Claude. "I think Napoleon Bonaparte is one of the most fascinating men that were ever involved in the history of combats. He was a brilliant leader who had the magnificent ability to make France soar."

"Okay, okay I gotta give him props on how he conquered battles even when he had rag-tag armies," Jasper said rolling his eyes and also sat down on a couch, "But unlike you, I find that spending an hour of my time, in the already fleeting hours I have left until school starts tomorrow, to be a waste. Especially when that hour is lost to learning about history."

"I disagree, I think it is mind bottling how the average man can rise, as how Napoleon did, from nothing," Claude broke in, accompanying the feud that Jasper and Maggie were having.

"Thank you, Claude," Maggie said kindly, looking at Jasper with a scold masking her face.

Jasper flared his nostrils, obviously peeved. He just sat back, calming himself. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Henry descended the stairs. Since it was the first time seeing his cousin after the incident, he slightly blushed from embarrassment. However, he was also relieved that Henry came to steal the attention away from the subtle fight that was breaking out.

"Hey guys," Henry said, accompanying the three teenagers. "So you ready to go?"

"Yes please," Jasper said shooting up out of his seat on the couch and walked swiftly to the front door, making his getaway from the quarrel. The others got up and followed the eager teen to the door, Claude and Henry trailing behind.

"So Claude, from what I heard, it seems you're in love with this Napoleon guy," Jasper assumed, making his way outside into the chilly nighttime atmosphere.

"Well no, I just think he is brilliant, but I suppose he wasn't so brilliant after all, since he let his greed get the best of him, bringing down France," Claude inferred, revealing his French accent. The gang met with the curb and started walking up the street.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Maggie and Jasper were almost a block ahead of Henry and Claude. "Man I can't believe Henry and Claude are hitting it off so well, I could of never imagined that they would be this friendly with each other," Maggie said joyfully thinking aloud, while looking back to check on them.

"_Yeah well, a little too friendly…"_

Jasper looked back as well, seeing them laughing. A slight pang shot across his body as he saw Claude place an arm around Henry's shoulders, giving them a playful squeeze.

"_What the… Why am I getting all worked up about this… why am I so Jealous? Maybe I've been spending too much time around Henry…"_ Jasper swerved his head around, focusing his gaze ahead of him. He instigated a casual conversation about Julian Morneau's not-so-pop-quiz that they were taking tomorrow with Maggie. While he conversed, he still couldn't get his mind off his cousin and Claude being all buddy-buddy with each other.

Jasper looked back for the second time. His eyes widened at the sight of Claude leaning in, whispering, to Henry. His mouth caressing the ear that belonged to his cousin, his hands placed on Henry's shoulders. He noticed how Claude's torso rubbed against Henry's side as they slowly walked.

"_No! I am blowing this way out of proportion!"_ Jasper was engulfed in jealousy, his face growing a tint of red from anger. _"God! Why am I just like kid? He's only telling him something."_

Then interrupted from his thoughts, he saw something insanely perplexing. Still whispering in Henry's ear, Claude shifted his eyes to meet Jasper's. He shot daggers from his eyes, staring at Jasper, almost making the jealous boy trip. This stare, was something powerful, something that made Jasper cringe. It was like he was sending a message, _"He's all mine, and only mine."_ Jasper hurriedly turned straight ahead and quickened his pace, leaving Maggie behind, who was still talking.

"_What was that! That was fucking nuts; it looked as if he could kill someone by just staring at them. The worst part of it was that it looked like he was playing with me." _

* * *

><p>Well now we're getting some where huh? But seriously, the mystery stuff will be coming along in the incoming chapters. I am sort of pulling ideas from The griffin gang episode and the sleeper in the box episode, but with my own twist. And yes, it will be about Napoleon Bonaparte, i mentioned him in this chapter ;) Let me rephrase that last sentence, i possibly will be doing that. I'm sorry if i went out of their actual characters (i made Henry a little girly, huh? and Jasper very paranoid, oh and sorry i forgot to mention this, Claude is my OC, haha i forgot that insignificant [large!] detail). I keep apologizing, but another thing, sorry it was so short, i can never write long chapters... <strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	4. Revealed

Hello... i feel ashamed, i have not provided you with an awesome intro... (i'll just go in the emo corner now...) ;P Hope you like this chapter and yeah. i love you guys... and manly buff stuff. Please keep reading possible future chapters :)

* * *

><p>"The battle of Waterloo was what broken Napoleon," went on the speaker that was on one of the displays of the Napoleon exhibit. "Britain, Russia, Prussia, and Austria formed an alliance to defeat Napoleon once and for all. They each pledged 150,000 men for an invasion of France, which was planned for July 1, 1815. Napoleon, however, seized the initiative, deciding to attack the individual enemy armies before they had a chance to combine forces against him…"<p>

_"This. Is. Very. Boring. Absolute Torture…"_

Jasper threw his head back and started staring at the ceiling, not being able to stand still. All he could think about was going home. He couldn't even understand why the museum even built this exhibit in the first place– seeing that they had perfectly good programs about Napoleon on T.V.

After not paying attention for several minutes, he looked back at the empty spot where his friends have been. Jasper looked frantically around for any sign of Henry or Maggie. He then saw his friends who had moved on to the movie screening on a biography of Sir Bonaparte without him. Catching up to them, he made his way into the small dark room that was showing the screening, and took a seat next to Claude.

"Oh, Hey Jasper," Claude said turning his head to greet Jasper.

_"Oh crap, seriously? Him of all people I had to sit next to!'_

"Y-yeah, hey," Jasper replied awkwardly and giving a small hand wave.

Jasper moved to the edge of seat getting the farthest away from Claude as he could. He started play with thumbs and looking down at his lap wishing for the movie to start.

"_God, he's disrupting the balance; the balance of the three musketeer thing that was going so well before he showed up. Maggie, the smart and logical one, me, the nerdy and fun one, and Henry, the... well I don't think any words can describe henry…" _He looked up seeing Claude talking to Henry and Maggie looking at a Museum pamphlet on the subject of Napoleon.

After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly next to his foe, he found an escape route. "Hey guys I'm going to get something at the café, you want some?" As Henry was about to suggest what to buy, Jasper cut him off, "No? Ok well, I'm going to go then." Jasper left before anybody could say anything; well it was more as if he ran off.

He exhaled a sigh of relief, as he made his last turn around the Museum hallway, arriving at the café's open lounging area. He reached the counter and ordered a bottle of water. After he received his drink, and when the counter worker asked for the next person's order, he heard a voice all too familiar. A familiar French voice.

'_Crud.'_

Jasper turned his attention to the boy next to him, his eyes giving off a look of total shock and confusion. "Claude, what are you doing? I thought you really wanted to see that movie about Napoleon, why are you here instead?" Jasper laughed nervously and waited until Claude was finished ordering.

"Well," Claude began, as he grabbed two Pepsis, a carton of sour patches, and a sandwich full vegies, no doubt for Maggie, form the clerk. "You ran out before anyone could answer if they wanted anything and I volunteered to get what they wanted. Besides, the showing is going to start in three minutes anyways, so there is time."

"Oh," Jasper understood, and started to walk away from the counter with Claude. They both left the café and began to return to the exhibit. The walk was silent and uncomfortable. Jasper began to swing his arms, clapping them together each time his hands met, and whistled, revealing how unpleasant he felt.

'_Does this guy ever talk to anyone besides Henry or… does he hate me as much as I hate him? Well, I wouldn't blame him by the way I have been treating him. Maybe I should let go of this uneasiness I've been feeling. Maybe he is a nice guy as Henry said, and we all know how Henry is always right -.-. But I just hope he wouldn't be too friendly…'_

"So, I haven't really talked to you one on one, and seeing how awkward it is, let's break the ice shall we?" Jasper sincerely proposed as they turned a corner into an empty hallway.

"Look Jasper, you can stop," Claude said smiling at him and stopped walking.

Jasper reared to a stop also and turned around to face Claude with a questionable look. "What?"

"You know what I mean," Claude said, still beaming, but now it was more suggestive with a hint of maliciousness. His eyes turning icy, the stare seemed to make a resemblance to the one he made before, when they were walking to the museum.

"No, I don't think I do," jasper declared, stepping a little closer.

"_What the hell is going on? Is he starting a fight?"_

"Haha, Jasper, Jasper. You know. You're a smart boy, aren't you? Piece it together." Claude lost all sense of playfulness as his face's structure turned tense.

"You didn't really just come to get refreshments, did you?" Jasper got anxious second by second as Claude got closer and closer.

'_Woe… woe! What's happening?'_

"Ha, smart as a cookie." Claude set down the snacks he was holding, freeing his hands to do what ever he pleased.

"And, that stare was purposely made for me, back then, huh?" Jasper began to lose his brave as he stepped back. Sweat beads formed on the back of his neck. The uneasiness suffocated him, making his heart race faster.

_'I knew something was up! He was always so…so aloof, never revealing anything about himself –well never anything that was believable…'_

"So why now, why are you revealing your true self now, of all times? And why are you only showing it to me?" Jasper questioned, not sure, if he would even get an answer in return. He stepped back more, but he bumped into a wall, trapping him. Jasper, frightened, dropped the water bottle he was holding onto the floor.

'_Shit, now I'm really getting antsy. I feel like he's about to jump me or something.'_

"Well, if you really want to know I'll tell you. You were catching on to me–to my façade–so I thought I warn you. You're stepping on uneven ground." He smirked. His voice deeper than Jasper has ever heard. He licked his front teeth, showing his sharp-edged fangs, in a threatening manner. He stepped ever so close to the quivering boy before him, holding Jasper in place with nowhere to run.

"Wha-," Jasper began to squeak, however Claude's fist slamming into the wall, barely an inch away from his head, cut off his words. Jasper's eyes flew wide open as he shifted his gaze from the menacing fist back to its owner. He lost all vocal ability. His lips shaking too much to not even form a single syllable.

"That ground might just even collapse." Claude chuckled, his eyes glinting with some sort of vengeance. He was bloodthirsty.

_'Holy fuck,'_ Jasper's breath began to shorten, making him wheeze. He hugged on to the wall for his dear life; pressing his back as far backward as it could go, as if he could squeeze through it to escape. _'This is really not funny anymore. Like really not funny… Is this some sort of prank?_ Jasper knees shook violently and sweat drenched his shirt. He glanced to each side of him, but what he was looking for wasn't to be found, as the hall was _completely_ empty.

Claude slid his hand down gently from it's place on the wall, curving it to fit the shape of Jasper's neck, his thumb playing with the scared boy's earlobe. Claude felt his sweat and began to rub it around. "No need being scared," He assured with a lie, as he hostilely looked down at the smaller boy. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said smirking darkly.

"By the way your acting I find that hard believe," Jasper breathed, his voice shaking. He looked anywhere but at the eyes that were melting him into a puddle of fear.

Claude moved his hand to grip Jasper's chin, making him meet face to face with his captor. With his other hand, he ran a finger down Jasper's torso along the hems of his shirt, feeling every curve of the boy's body. His touch reaching further and further down stopping at smaller boy's belt, and began to outline the stitching around the crotch area of Jasper's jeans. Claude's face inched closer to Jasper's. As the taller boy sneered he ferociously groped Jasper, making him cry out in pain.

Whispering as soft as the wind he questioned, "Oh? I guess you aren't wrong. But here is what you have to do," he inched closer, closer enough to feel jasper's breath. His grasp of Jasper dug harder and harder, making jasper let out a moan of agony.

Jasper's began losing the ability to breath; every breath he withdrew became hoarser and shorter. "_Fuck, he's crushing my …balls! …W-w-what the h-hell is his problem, does he like touching boys inappropriately or … Ah…something? UuGH! His clutch is get stronger and stronger!" _

"Do not tell a single soul and you won't have to _deal_ with me. Just act completely _normal_," he sneered. He let go instantly and wrapped his arm around jasper's shoulder frame in one quick motion, pulling him along, and continued walking like nothing happened. "Got that buddy?" He question, squeezing the shoulder that belong to his captive.

'_F-f-f-fuck no! Like hell, I'll let you get away with this! Threatening… and violating me…"_

Jasper began retrieving his breath, making it steadier. "Yea-yeah," he croaked, cringing at the touch of Claude's arm. Each step he took made his mind more jumbled; like his mind was dangerously drifting off somewhere else.

They finally made their way back to the exhibit and met with their friends who questioned on why they took so long. As they quietly sat down not disturb the other people in the little theater, Claude explained that there was a long line for snacks, while passing out the refreshments.

As Jasper sat there, it felt like the longest minutes of his life. His life was just practically threatened, how could he possibly stay calm? He shuttered every time Claude tauntingly brushed against him. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and pretend as if nothing ever happened.

'_Calm down, Calm down! I've been through life threatening situations before. This is practically a little rain compared to the other thunderstorms I faced in the past. Everything is going to be all right. Yeah…'_ Jasper gulped, never feeling more alone then he did at this very moment. _'I've got Henry… and my dad… and the cops with only a phone call away if it comes to that.'_ Jasper thought and replayed every situation he could possibly end up in, in his head, not even paying attention to his surroundings or the movie, which was the reason he was in this predicament in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Ah it's good to be home," Henry said kicking off his sandals, coming through the front door. Jasper blankly trailed behind him, not even having enough energy to take off his shoes. He just quickly went upstairs, without even saying anything to Henry. Curious to his cousin's odd behavior he followed the spaced-out boy into their room.<p>

He found Jasper sitting on his bed rubbing the arch of his nose, obviously stressed.

"Hey what's up? You look like you failed your first test," Henry question with concern, sitting down next to the exhausted boy.

"Correction, you already helped me with accomplishing that the first couple of days you came to America. And to answer your question, nothing, I just don't feel good. It's been a very _eventful_ day 's all. Listen I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed," Jasper said falling back on to his mattress, lying face down in a pillow, drained.

"I know that's not all," Henry said inquiringly looking at Jasper. Henry got up, moved to the other side of the bed, and lied down next to his cousin. He began to stare at the ceiling, waiting for his cousin's answer.

Jasper adjusted himself to face henry, who was propped up with one elbow, staring at him. The tired boy sighed and closed his eyes. "Henry, why do you always have to do that?"

"That? That, what?" Henry asked cheerfully, as a result of the other sparking up a conversation with him.

"That thing… you know… the thing where you always have to bug the heck out everyone when you want an answer from them. Like now, for example, with that stupid grin that's on your face."

"Oh well, let just say I like solving puzzles."

"Ha, clearly. I learned that when you almost got us killed with pesticide trying to find that troublesome plant in Morneau's green house."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have to call a guy in Sweden about that plant…" Henry said letting his mind wander off to another topic.

Jasper smirked faintly. "I thought you only lived in the future, not the past?"

"Let's just consider this secret, between only us," henry whispered, winking.

"Just don't get me roped into it, I'm already dealing with a lot," Jasper chuckled.

"Ha, I knew something was wrong! So what's so bad that you can't go on another 'adventure' with your favorite cousin?" Henry urged, getting more interested and curious.

"Gosh, you really know how to weasel things out of people," Jasper said rolling his eyes. '_Besides, I never even wanted to go on those 'adventures' anyways.'_

"It's my specialty," The proud boy said flashing a huge grin.

"_There's that smile again, he better put that away before I get even more confused than I already am."_

"What happened to all that humbleness you had?" Jasper teased, smiling too.

"_Dang, he always knows how to cheer people up, like he learned and practiced it in some foreign land like all the other talents he possess. He even made me forget the mess I'm in for a spilt second."_

"So, what's the problem? Ask a girl out and get shot down or is Hunter haggling you to do one of his detention punishments again?' Henry said jokingly.

"Something like that," Jasper said rolling around on his other side, letting his back be towards his cousin. "Henry?"

"Yeah," the still all-to-questionable boy said staring at the ceiling again.

"Before I tell you what's wrong, can you answer this?"

'_Shit, I feel like a stupid little school girl ask her best friend about boy troubles…'_

"Shoot."

"The millions and millions of times you were threaten, whether it had been physically or verbally, how did you react?"

Henry rustled around in the bed in deep thought before answering Jasper's question. "I mainly went against them, 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.' Meaning I didn't wait until the fear consumed me until I actually believe the threat could actually harm me," he said thoughtfully and a little puzzled.

"Wow I never thought 'Henry the Great' would give an answer as cheesy as that, where's the depth? I mean that quote is like…so last month," Jasper said coping the voice of girly girl, gaining a laugh from both of the male teenagers.

"Now that joke was cheesy… and besides Franklin D. Roosevelt knew his stuff," Henry said still snickering. "Anyways, now I waited patiently, please tell me who threaten you?" He said poking jasper's back.

"I never said anyone threatened me, you just decided that on your own. Nevertheless, let me answer you how you always answer me, with a tacky quote. 'I am not bound to please thee with my answer'."

'Come on, that's no fair answering me with Shakespeare…" Henry pouted. Silence then filled there room, the comforting kind of silence.

"_I wish this could last forever. This is the first time I felt calm today." _Jasper sighed.

"Henry," Jasper said sleepily and breaking the peaceful silence, "I—," he stopped, too tired to go on.

"You? You, what?"

'_I wish I could tell you. This is all happening too fast; I don't even completely understand the situation myself. But I guess if you're going to be involved with 'Henry Griffin' nothing comes easy.'_

"Jasper?" Henry lightly shook Jasper, but he already dozed off with his thoughts. Henry turned on his side facing his sleeping cousin. He stared softly, trying to figure him out. "I wish you could tell me," He whispered.

…

Jasper's eyes fluttered open as he was awoken by a heavy object on his body, making him stuck under it, unable to move. Surprisingly he slept better than he imagined considering what all went down yesterday. He didn't even care what was suffocating him, all he what to do was lie there in this amazing coziness. He closed his heavy eyelids again. Then the object crushing him moved slightly, startling Jasper to be fully awake.

'_What the…'_ He picked up his covers seeing four feet instead of the usual two.

Jasper then forcefully turned his body to come face to face with his cousin. Jasper's heart began to race as he felt his cousin's light breath hug his face. Suddenly the still sleeping Henry wrapped his leg around Jasper's body, making Jasper jump. His knee rubbed Jasper's inner thigh, causing his throat to emit an uncontrollable moan.

"..Ah," Jasper howled, impulsively mini-thrusting his hips up to greet the thing that was accidently placed, giving him so much overwhelming pleasure. He then caught himself and pushed the leg off his body. He jerked his body to face Henry in total disbelief.

"Henry?" Jasper yelped with bewilderment. His face turned a bright tomato red.

Henry's eye shoot open, acknowledging his cousin's distressing call, then relaxed. "Oh, jasper, good morning," He said grinning drowsily and wrapped his arm around his cousin, bringing him closer.

Jasper stunned, pushed back as a reflex. But he fell off the bed in return, taking folds of sheets with him, causing a big thump.

'_What the Heck! Why was, no, is Henry on MY bed?'_

"Jasper! Are you all right?" Henry said leaning over the bed checking on his injured cousin and met face to face with the embarrassed boy.

"P-p-peachy," He stammered. Jasper moved back and faked a smile, pulling the bed sheets to cover his mouth that was agape.

'_Why me!'_

* * *

><p>I don't know about you but I feel dorky... The conversation Henry and Jasper had together felt like a mother and daughter talking, where the daughter is asking why the sky is blue or some other stupid topic... Anyways, honestly i'm pretty smart (not to boast or anything ;P) but if you see any information of the history stuff that is incorrect (Then you should give yourself a pat on the back *thumbs up*) please disregard it for this is just a fan fiction... and besides, you know it all, it is <em>UN<em>natural history (airgo, the show is feeding you false information, so i should too ;P) no jk i'm sorry if made any mistakes! And i need to include Garko and Mr. Bartlett, and Julian Morneau, and hunter and all the other characters in this story, huh? PLEASE REVIEW (boosts my confidence up a bit :)


	5. Moody Judy and the Case of Claude

Hey hey hey. Wazzup? Cool, and i'm cool too, yeah... except i wrote this stupid chapter 3 times over because it didn't save 2 times... fuuuu... anyway, through blood and tears, and sacrificing my laptop, i bring to you the next chapter :) Please enjoy and keep reading for future chapters :) tee hee.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maggs," Jasper greeted, while walking up to his friend's locker, watching her rummage around in it, pulling out a random sort of books hastily. He rested his back on the cold icy metal and just patiently looked at the number of books growing steadily.<p>

"Hey," she huffed exhaustedly, her head still in her locker, and proceeded to frantically tuck book after book into the pile supported by her arms.

"Woe, I don't think you need all these books for next class," Jasper commented, but it was more as if he questioned rather than stated. After he was finished saying what he said, Maggie suddenly pushed a heap of books onto him causing him to grab the humongous hardcovers. He stood there holding them as he waited for some sort of reply from the apparently stressed out girl.

As Maggie pulled out the last of the books, she slammed the locker shut and began advancing down the hallway, having Jasper help carry her load from behind. "Speaking of next class," she began, speaking in an ironic tone, "It's starting right about now." She looked to her side, to show Jasper the annoyed expression on her face. Then she looked back in front of her, making sure not to bump into anyone, which could trigger an avalanche of books. "Why are you just loitering around?"

Jasper just walked in a lackadaisical pace falling a little behind her, as the hallways grew less crowded. He answered nonchalantly, "Relax, will you? It's just Morneau's class, no big deal, and it's the end of the day. Anyways, what are you being all stressed for?"

Maggie quickened her speed as they turned, around the corner, into the hallway with Julian Morneau's class at the end of it. Her hair began to flow from her increased speed, making waves out of her coffee colored locks, as she juggled with the huge lot of books in her arms. Jasper trailed behind her, taking weak slow strides, looking down at the books in his arms. Growing curious to what the book fuss was all about, he carefully picked one out of the pile. It's cover read '_Aztecs, Incans, and Mayans_' in big bold letters. Furrowing his brow, Jasper grew more interested in what possible reason Maggie had for carrying such books.

Looking back in front of him, he saw Maggie almost at the door of their next class. He caught up with the speedy girl. "And why do you have so many books about Mayans and junk?"

As stressed as Maggie was she stopped on the short descending stairs that were in front of the room that was their destination, and whipped around to look at Jasper. Stopping suddenly Jasper looked down at her, the smile on her face bearing all her teeth. "Oh, there is going to be a new exhibit replacing the Napoleon one in about a half a month. It is going to be about the Aztecs, Incans, and Mayans," She exclaimed, washing away all sense of worry, "It is going to be so exciting!"

"Riveting," Jasper replied, in a sarcastic tone, mocking the excitement of his overjoyed friend. Although, he was a bit creeped out by the joker-smile plastered on the face of the girl that was in front of him.

Ignoring his obvious attempt to mess with her, she went on, "The most exciting part about it is that the museum is going show case an ancient Incan mummy, that is going to be shipped from Peru, and a well persevered sacrificial stone that was once used by the Aztecs during their rituals. I, of course, volunteered to help out with it," Maggie squealed with delight. After she calmed down a bit and noticed her overly hyperactive behavior she covered with, "You know, Haha, you can never have too many college credits," she said sophisticatedly, and shrugged.

Jasper just stood there and tried not to laugh, but couldn't help to stifle a couple as she turned around, embarrassed. As they walked in front of the dreaded door, the bell rang signaling the end of transferring in between classes. Maggie peeved that she was late, jerked open the wooden door and rushed into the classroom trying to make it in without the teacher noticing she was late.

"Ah, Ms. Winnock, thank you for stopping by," Morneau said and stopped writing on the chalkboard to face her. He glared her down as she made her way in the room. Then he caught sight of Jasper entering right behind the insolent girl, and made a face, as if he looked constipated. "And Mr. Bartlett, it was nice of you to grace us with your presence also." He then returned to writing the topic of today's lesson on the blackboard, with an extra crease on his brow. With his back to the class, he still warned with a rhetorical question, "Class should I remind you not to come to class late?"

Escaping from being reprimanded more than what was necessary, and about the twenty of so glares coming from the already seated students, they made the way to the rows of desks. They passed a couple of rows until they saw a familiar face belonging to a one curious Henry and maneuvered to a couple of seats next to him.

Jasper sitting next to him, Henry whispered inquiringly, "Hey what's up? Why are you are guys so late?" He then focused on the mountains of books lying on their desks.

Jasper laughed, "We were making out in the janitor's closet," then he sniffed and brushed his shoulder in a cocksure way. And like clockwork, Maggie hit his arm and went back to stuffing the books into her bag.

"Really, Jasper… Seriously," He said, shaking his head disapprovingly and amused, and picking up one of the books off the desks, "What are these about?" He looked over the title of the book carefully, and grew wide-eyed with delight. "Oh, I spent a month on an Aztec site," he said ecstatically, a little louder than a whisper.

Jasper rolled his eyes; sure, that Henry was going to snoop around the imminent exhibit. "There's going to be a new exhibit, that is replacing the napoleon one soon, about them," Jasper whispered back.

Maggie reached over and took the book out of Henry's hand, and placed it in her overflowing bag. "Yeah and there is going to an Incan mummy and a sacrificial stone that was once used by the Aztecs," she said joining in on the conversation, while opening her notebook to record notes on the ongoing lecture Morneau was spouting.

"Oh, I loved learning about the sacrifices that the Aztecs and Mayans preform," Henry said in a nostalgic voice, looking away for a second as if remembering something lovely. Jasper stopped whatever he was thinking, and whipped his head to stare fully at his cousin as if he grew two heads, when he heard Henry finish his comment.

"_He's a freaking weirdo…"_ Jasper stared, bug-eyed.

"Oh, me too," Maggie agreed, like it was an everyday subject, "They were so fascinating, especially the gruesome ones," She ended with smile. Jasper whipped his head the other way to now gawk at his other oddball friend, on his other side.

"You're both freak 'in weirdos…" Jasper grumbled under his breath, staring straight ahead trying to focus on Julian's teachings.

For the rest of the period Jasper and Henry started a conversation, mostly Henry's mouth overflowing with memories of his time at the Aztec ruins and Jasper just getting irritated by the abundance of the unneeded knowledge his brain now knew, and Maggie off to the side taking notes to repent for her being late. However, Jasper liked this. He really liked this. Being able to hang out as they use to, without anything—or anybody—interrupting them. Under his annoyed and irritated look, he was enjoying sitting there talking normally to Henry, without him asking what's wrong, and fighting with Maggie, without her rushing to talk to Claude.

"_If only…if only things could be like this. I wish time could freeze," _Jasper closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

Then the bell rang.

"Hey Jasper…Jasper?" Henry asked, shaking the spaced out boy lightly.

"Huh?" Jasper realized the bell had rung and it was time to leave. He patted the back of his hair, smoothing it out. "Oh, haha."

After getting up and leaving their last class of the day, the three of them walked down the hallway, sharing small talk about their history projects; well mostly Henry complaining about how he instinctively knew he was going to get a D, at best. After turning the hallway, and into the hall full of lockers, they saw an irregular sight. The odd view was that of Claude talking to a mysterious girl next a water fountain, off to the side.

"What do you suppose, that's about?" Jasper said, stepping closer, intrigued.

"Maybe our Claude has a girlfriend?" Maggie said hopefully.

"I doubt it, I know Claude, and I don't think he has one yet," Henry said, confident. Almost too confident.

_"Henry… are you… possibly jealous? You can't be… can you…?"_ Jasper just shrugged off that thought to the back of his mind.

"Well whatever it is, let's go check it out," Jasper said, and began crossing the hall to meet up with Claude and the stranger. As soon as Jasper was going to take a step closer, Claude shared a couple of words with the girl, and then she scurried off after he gently patted her on the shoulder. When all three of them greeted Claude, they were all on their tippy toes in anticipation and curiosity.

"Oh, hey guys," Claude, said in a nervous chuckle. He looked back and forth at the girl, now a good length down the hallway, and at his friends.

"Hey," Maggie smiled, "Who was that?"

"Oh, umm," He said turning his head around to look at the girl, "I don't know actually, I didn't quite catch her name."

"Don't know?" Jasper said irritated. "Then what were you guys talking about?"

"Yeah, she just asked where the bathroom was," Claude chuckled again, "And she just ran off. I guessed she really had to go."

"How convenient," Jasper said, hinting at he was lying.

Henry just quietly watched the girl as she turned the corner. As he raised his head higher to get a better look, he noticed she had frizzy red hair that reached all the way down to her waste. He noted her, curious as to whom she was. "That is a shame," He said disappointed, and watched her disappear.

"Yeah," Claude said quickly, a little _too_ anxiously.

"Well, anyway," Henry began, changing the subject, "So what time are you coming over for movie night, tonight?" His blue eyes shimmered brightly at Claude.

"Oh, tonight? I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight," Claude said, forcibly sounding disappointed.

"Why not?" Maggie asked, also disappointed. "We were going to watch Twilight and order pineapple and veggie pizzas!" Her inner fan girl was crying at the thought of her friend missing the shirtless werewolves and hot sparkly vampires, angst filled, romance. Jasper rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead, forgetting it was her turn to pick the movie tonight.

"I promised a couple of my friends, from English class, that I'd go hang out at the mall today with them," he said, now sounding apologetic.

"Well that's a shocker," Jasper stated sarcastically, "_Our_ Claude, hanging out without _us_, and with other people to boot."

Henry slowly turned his head around to face Jasper, frowning at him. 'You could have told us, I mean, we could have rescheduled," He said dejected. He looked down at the ground and fumbled with the buckle attached to his satchel bag.

_"THE FUCK?" _Jasper looked at his cousin bewildered._ "Henry! A guy like CLAUDE, made HENRY act this way? I never saw Henry like this, the only time is when my dad or Uncle Zafer and Aunt Rosemary are scolding him. This bromance has gone far enough; I need to stop it before Henry gets to the point where he will be heartbroken if he found out about Claude."_

"Well, I can come over tomorrow, if you'll let me?" Claude said, looking to cheer up Henry and Maggie.

"Yeah," they both yelled in unison. Henry picked up his head, and smiled cheerfully as he always does.

_"Damn."_ Jasper bit his lip, angrily breathing heavier and flaring his nostrils. "Henry!" He hollered spontaneously, breaking up the little love feast that was taking place. "I-I need you to come with me."

"Wait, why?" Henry questioned, a little surprised by Jasper's brash behavior. Maggie and Claude just stared at his strange behavior.

"I need you to—to accompany me to my locker," Jasper explained, saying the last bit of the sentence awkwardly. He grabbed his cousin's arm, and started tugging him down the hallway.

"Wait—," Henry croaked, flabbergasted by the harsh yank of his cousin. Jasper pulled him away, without loosening his grip; he needed Henry to just stop.

Once they were far away, and into a less crowded hallway, Henry broke free from his cousin's hold on him.

"Jasper? Why?" Henry asked anxious boy, perplexed. He stopped in the dead center of the hall, staring at him.

Jasper stopped walking and turned around, looking at his cousin who was serious. He realized that he had just done something out of his character. His cheeks reddened and he began to look around at the people starring at them. "M-my locker-r," Jasper tried to explain but he saw Henry's eye were unmoving, locked on him. Those eyes looked like they were trying to figure him out, shifting everywhere like they were look for something, like one would do with a symbolic painting.

Henry sighed heavily and looked away, blinking hard. He then looked at his cousin again, confused and exasperated. "Your locker is the _other_ way," He pointed out, throwing his head to the side motioning down the hallway. "So, why?"

Jasper's stare focused on his cousin grew stronger, and his breathing pattern increased.

"_Dear lord, this doesn't fit me. This scene… You ask 'Why?' Because… you, of all people can't see what is so obvious, and I'm beginning to think what is obstructing it, is something beyond my comprehension."_ He then shuffled to the side of hallway, having Henry following him. As soon as he got to the side, he rested his back on the wall. Jasper was just as confused as his cousin.

He threw his hand on his face and tried wipe the stress away. He sighed, "You know, for someone so experienced and wise, you sure are dense," Jasper said lowering his voice, almost inaudible. However, Henry's trained ears heard every word loud and clear, even over the loud background noise the school provided.

"What?' Henry questioned.

"_I hate when he does this; staring at you until you have a mental breakdown…"_ Jasper fidgeted and picked his back of the wall. "Forget it; I just was edgy because of the history project. You remembered what happened last time when you were failing history," Jasper lied, unbelieving that he had to resort to lying.

"Stop lying," Henry practically whined, as if he could read Jasper's mind. He huffed, his eyes growing red and strained. He threw his head back, and went back to staring. Then he quickly pressed his palms against Jasper's arms, throwing him back against the wall. He virtually glowered at his cousin. "I learned this technique from an old friend back in the Andes Mountains a long time ago. The technique can allow me to know what exactly people are feeling—thinking even. Every face twitch, every motion you make can tell me what exactly is going on with you," he said staring into jaspers face, not at just one thing, but many things all at once.

Jasper cheeks burned, as how Henry was holding him, quickly embarrassed him; he, pushed against a wall and Henry inching closer and closer. He looked around watching the odd looks coming from the surrounding people.

"Henr—," Jasper began, but was cut off by Henry's body crashing against his, with a push from behind.

"Hey Barf-lett," said Hunter, as he stood in front of them laughing and snorting like a pig. Henry quickly separated from Jasper, growing a little tint of red. All jasper could do was gulp. "Haha, I didn't know you and Monkey boy, over here, were an item," he said practically yelling, making sure everyone in the hallway could hear. "You turned _gay_ or something," he made sure to prolong the middle word.

"WHAT?" Jasper screamed straightening his body, making sure he gave of the impression that he was far from it.

"Don't get you're fairy balls in a bunch," Hunter said poking Jasper right in the chest, lightly pushing him. "All I'm saying is that you guys looked like you were about to kiss," he defended.

"Hunter," Henry loudly grumbled. He was pissed. No, not because Hunter had made fun of him in front of the whole school, but because he interrupted on his important discussion with Jasper, who was about to tell him what was wrong. "Stop." Only one word was enough for Hunter to back up slightly.

Jasper stood there feeling like there was a bright light shining down on him, making him sweat immensely. He glanced in all directions, seeing people texting, probably about the new hot couple of the school. They were all laughing and pointing, the scene looked like it was straight out of a drama-filled movie. His breathing increased dramatically.

"Haha, welp, I'm out of here," Hunter said backing away slowly. "Don't want to get in a tussle with the Kung Foo master, over here, and have Dean Bartlett's baby snitch me out," he said, and left. The hallway was completely filled with laughter and taunts directed at the two boys.

"Fuck," Jasper let a curse escape his mouth.

"_Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck, fuck… What the hell did I ever do to deserve this? I should've just let Henry fall deeper and deeper into Claude trap if I knew it was going to cause this much drama in my life."_ Jasper was frantic, all he wanted to do is go dig a hole and die in it. He darted down the hallway pushing everyone and everything out of his way. He needed to get out of there, before he caused any more trouble, that would come back to haunt him later.

"Jasper, wait," Henry yelled out, grabbing his arm and jerking him back, causing Jasper's body to turn around. "If you just run away, you're just feeding the crowd more, and then they'll just ridicule you more. Calm down, it is not that big of deal, as you think," Henry tried to convince him, but only made matters worse.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jasper yelled, throwing his cousin's arm off and continued running down the hallway. Henry just stood there, shocked. That was the first time his cousin cursed at him, and it hurt. All that filled his mind was Jasper's words. It echoed painfully.

Jasper steamed into the bathroom, slamming the stall's door as he rushed into the small space. He kicked the toilet in front of him, cursing it out. He then went on to throw his fists against the hard plastic wall of the small cubicle; his punches making his knuckles burn red. He wasn't just mad at one thing. He wasn't even sure what he was mad about. All he could do is curse out everybody and everything he saw in the last few hours, including Henry.

As his knuckles felt numb, he threw his head into his palms, mumbling into them. Every single bone of his body was fuming and raging. His red eyes began to become blurry with wet droplets, but not tears. Because, heck, Jasper denied the fact that he could ever shed something as wimpy as tears. Tears were for sadness, he was frustrated. He promised he would never cry tears of sadness after his mother left and he saw his father cry, crying the very same way he was right now.

He pushed his back violently against the cold plastic surface, bruising himself more. He collapsed onto the dirty ground, giving up his strength. He put his elbows on his knees, with his hands still glued against his face.

As he gave up his rage, he heard the bathroom door squeak open, and footsteps leading to the sink.

"Yeah, yeah," said a low voice. Jasper rolled his still puffy eyes, for he couldn't even spend a minute alone without being interrupted. He turned around, onto his knees and peeked through the crack in the stall, to see a person on the phone, sitting on the sink's countertop.

Through the crack of stall and the stall's door, he saw a slender figure, with hair rimming around the person's eyes. He was dressed in a leather jacket, his clothes all black. Jasper wiped his eyes on his sleeve, clearing away the water staining his eyes and blinked. As he looked back through the crack, he realized it was that bastard, Claude. Jasper chose not to jump out and punch the heck out of him, and just stayed in his spot.

The male was on his phone, no doubt talking to Henry. Than Claude began to talk, only he slurred something in French. Jasper cursed out his Spanish teacher and his choice of not taking French as an elective. All he could rely on was making out the other guy's tone and movements. Jasper then cursed out Henry and his technique of knowing what face twitches meant what thoughts the person had.

"No, no," Claude said, with a very heavy accent.

"_He never had that heavy of an accent. Heck I was beginning to doubt he was even French, he never spoke it." _Jasper leaned in closer, practically sticking his eyeball and ear through the small part in the cubicle.

"Je ne peux pas venir ce soir," he heard Claude mumbled. Jasper tried to decode his words, thinking back to the time he took French in first grade. All he knew were the colors, a couple numbers, and a few words in French, but not enough to put together a full sentence besides how to introduce himself.

"_Uhh… Je means I, I think? UGH! I don't remember! Je suis means…uhh.. I am? So Je is I… God, I don't know! Ne has to be no or not, right?"_ Jasper moved his head away from the narrow opening, and face palmed, trying to bang his memory into focus.

"Ok, bye," Claude said from outside the stall, getting off the sink counter. He exited the bathroom slowly, looking a little annoyed. Jasper got up off the floor and opened the stall after he heard the bathroom door shut. He paced around the bathroom for a couple of seconds, covering his mouth and mumbling, repeating what Claude had said.

"_I should follow him, right?"_ Jasper glanced at the bathroom door. He then quickly left the bathroom in one swift motion. As he came into the hallway, he glanced around in all directions looking for Claude, he shifted into the middle of the hall. He then saw his target, turn the corner at the end of the hall in the direction of the museum. He bounded in the direction of the other boy, following him.

"_I guess I'm following him then."_ Jasper continued to gain speed then stopped as he saw him open the doors into the museum. He then trailed his foots steps through doors and couple hallways, he noticed him going in a route he recognized.

"_Is he going where I think he's going?"_ Jasper ran ahead and hid behind a pole as Claude stopped and entered an exhibit. The banner above the exhibit read in big blue letters, '_Napoleon'_. As the other disappeared into the crowd of people, Jasper stepped out of his hiding place. He then folded his arms and began pacing again.

"_Why would Claude go into the Napoleon exhibit again? If I remember correctly he likes Napoleon, but, still, so does Maggie and she wouldn't go back again, seeing that she already went and saw everything… Why is it that he is so sadistic anyway? What is up with Claude, having him act the way he did to me anyway? What is he thinking?" _Jasper kept pacing and pacing. He eventually closed his eyes, fully concentrating on his thoughts, now that he knows his suspicions were right about Claude.

Then he ran into something. He threw open his eye lids. "Oh sorry, I—," Jasper began to apologise but then realized he was face to face with a pole.

"_Oh, haha, It's only a pole. I thought I walked into a person,"_ He laughed and back up, rubbing his neck. He turned around and then walked into something else.

"If this is another pole, I swear…" Jasper said, thinking it was not funny anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry," piped a soft voice, from below.

Jasper looked down to find a petite girl close to him. She was holding her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at the floor. Jasper step back surprised, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a pole."

"Oh," she said looking up; a little hurt filled her small green eyes.

"Oh, not that you look like or feel like a pole, haha," Jasper defended, trying not to let the girl think he was insulting her.

She just smiled meekly. Jasper looked at her, not checked her out because he didn't think it was good manners, considering he just bumped into her and she was right in front of him. She was a small girl, and was a little chubby but still had nice curves. Her hair fell down nicely upon her shoulders and her back, reaching her waist. It was frizzy and waved, but nonetheless, it had a solid mesmerizing color to it, rich red hair. He stared at her for a long time now.

"Umm, may I help you?" She said nicely, looking up at Jasper questionably, as to him staring at her strangely.

Jasper snapped out of it, and blushed slightly. "Oh, it is just that I think I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, I have English with you," she said obviously hurt, considering it was half way into the year and he did not notice her.

Feeling like jerk, Jasper lied, "Oh yeah, I know you. I was just playing around, come on?" '_No harm can come from telling a white lie right? Well by the way my luck has been treating me, anything could happen.'_

"Oh, haha," she looked down at the floor smiling.

"_But seriously, I know this chick from somewhere else…"_

"So what are you doing here?" She asked, starting small talk.

"Oh, you know, just going to the annual president exhibit they have every year," Jasper said pointing to the exhibit across the way.

"Oh, really? I was going to go into the exhibit of evolution, over there," she said pointing to a random room.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from you're activities," Jasper said, trying wrap up the conversation. He glanced over at the Napoleon exhibit; watching for Claude.

"Oh, yeah, well bye," She said, scuttling away like the way a puny scavenger would.

"Bye."

"_Haha, she walks weird, like a little animal."_ Jasper laughed at this thought and then remembered something. The memory was of Claude and the mysterious girl talking from earlier. He looked back at the girl, he just talked to, noticing her hair was the same color as the girl from earlier and she was about the same size as her too. _"Oh no way… Claude's girlfriend is that girl? Huh..."_

Jasper had no time to think about that as he made his way into the exhibit to get a better look at what Claude was doing. He walked carefully, so not to run into him directly. He walked casually, as he pretended to look at some of the bobbles and signs that were scattered around the boring display. Before he walked out into the open space, he saw Claude standing next to a large sign, reading carefully, fully absorbed into it. Jasper peered over at the sign to get a better understanding as to why Claude was reading such a thing like his life depended on it.

"_Hmm… let's see." _Jasper read the heading of the sign. It read, _"Biography of Napoleon,"_ and then Jasper smirked. _"Wow so absorbed into something that is so boring."_

Then he saw Claude take out his cell phone. He held it awkwardly, having it stick half way out of his pocket, in secret sort of way. Then he jabbed the button on the side of his phone, producing a flash. After doing so, a security guard confronted him and he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"_Haha, what a loser, taking a picture of the sign and then getting reprimanded by a guard. He must really love that Napoleon guy so much as to take a picture of sign about him." _Jasper eyes then followed Claude as he made his way out of the exhibit. He stepped out of hiding once Claude was gone and went over to the sign; the obsessive boy was just at, to have a look for himself.

"I don't get what's so great about this to actually take a picture of it. It just lists random fact about Napoleon," Jasper thought aloud, placing all his weight on one foot and clutching his chin, putting his full thought into it. He let his eyes wonder after rereading the sign five times. Boredness plagued him after he spent twenty minutes looking at the sign.

Jasper looked to his right, to see a young kid and his mother come to the sign to read it also. Jasper made room for them to be in front of the sign, and watched the kid wrestle with the mom to go to a 'more exciting' place rather than read.

"Hey," the mom began to speak, "Did you do this? Huh?" she said pointing to scribble on the wall next to the sign.

"No," the little kid said and ran off.

"That kid is going to be the death of me," she mumbled as she went to catch up with him across the room.

Jasper chuckled to himself and agreed with the kid that the exhibit was mind-numbing. He then started staring at the dull sign again. His attention wondered to the scribbling on the wall. He moved closer to the wall trying to read it and crouched down to get a better look. It looked as if a kindergartener wrote in crayon when he tried to read it. But then he soon realized that it was eligible to him considering it was in a foreign language. French.

"What a coincidence," Jasper said, thinking of Claude. Then shock filled his body, making him freeze right there in a squat position. "Hold on…"

"_What if Claude wasn't taking a picture of the sign but instead, this, a possible note, right next to the sign? But who would have wrote it? Is there something going on here that only Claude has the knowledge of?"_ Jasper's eyes widen, and his mouth fell agape in realization. Realization that Claude could possibly not just be here for school and a normal life, here at Washington D.C, Smithson high school but was here for something a little more intertwined and deep.

"I'm just over thinking this. Gosh darn it," Jasper shook his head and began leaving the exhibit he hated with a burning passion.

"_God, Henry really screwed my normal life, and turned it into this. Mystery solving and narrowly escaping death. It's like Scooby Doo but without the Cartoon affects."_ Jasper sighed heavily, _"I just hope Claude isn't a killer…"_

* * *

><p>First of all, sorry if i screwed up the french, i only know little (enough to say what i like and don't, and the colorsnumbers :P) it is supposed to read_:_

_"I can't come today."_ (or something like that, i forget... ;P)

And sorry for the other mistakes, because i wrote some of this at 2 in the morning. Haha, psych. I write all my stuff at that time. (example of mistakes: i brownies, instead of i make brownies) And i don't like to read over my stuff, for some stupid reason unknown... ANYWAYS, Please review :)

And yes, yes i know. I admit, i use commas WAY to much...


End file.
